


you were the question and you were the answer (and the world would make sense again if i held your hand)

by delinquentprincess



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Post S4, Post-Canon, Reunions, Speculation, hes dramatic i dont apologise for him, miller is a little shit who swears alot and has tons of internal monologues, please just let nathan miller be happy, s4, s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Miller wakes up in the bunker after Praimfaya alone. Everyone he loves is dead. Or are they?Aka Miller searches the entire bunker to make sure Bryan is alive.





	you were the question and you were the answer (and the world would make sense again if i held your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> aka another briller fic because im starved and i love these two with my entire soul and Bryan made it into that bunker 100% idc. I'm also a sucker for Miller/Harper's friendship and Miller/Bellamy's friendship and i couldnt stop picturing their reunion.
> 
> The title is from the song 'Bare' from Bare: A Pop Opera i highly recommend you listen to it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Miller registers when he wakes up is the cold cement floor of the bunker. Then the fluorescent lights overhead, followed quickly by the pressure of Jackson’s hand against his forearm helping him up. 

The next thing he notices is the absence of his father next to him. He took one look around the room and realized that there were a lot less people than there were when he fell unconscious. _Oh…right._ Miller clenched his jaw, swallowed past the lump in his throat, and willed the tears from his eyes. He had a job to do. He gave Jackson a nod before, making his way towards Kane, who stood just outside the office door (looking helplessly after Abby who was tearing from the room). Jackson followed close behind him. When Kane’s eyes landed on Miller, the boy could see the guilt in them. _Good, he should feel guilty,_ Miller thought, _he just killed my dad._

“Miller—” 

“It had to be done.” It came out gruff and clipped, “Anything I can do to help?” Miller took a survey of the room. Kane grabbed the railing, bracing most of his weight against it, and Miller matched him. 

“You can try and keep the peace as we re-configure where Skaikru quarters are going to be. It seems Octavia has left us Level 5 –“

Kane’s rambling faded from Miller’s ears as it hit him. _Level 5 was supposed to be Farm Station quarters. Farm Station. Bryan._ Panicked, Miller searched the room again, but for the life of him he could not see that red hoodie. His grip on the railing turned white. 

Miller knew he made it to the bunker (he made it his personal business to peer through the murky door windows of the hangar to make sure Bryan wasn’t in there with Jasper doing something _absolutely idiotic_ ). He remembered catching a glimpse of him entering the bunker, hell he remembered Bryan walking past him on his way to Farm Station quarters. But then the grounders were ripping them from their beds and there were so many people that Miller lost sight of him.  
And it didn’t matter if Jackson was standing next to him, or the fact that they were on the brink of _something_ , Miller couldn’t see Bryan anywhere. The conversation they had just before the big fight with ALIE came rushing back to Miller. Bryan wanted none of this. They were supposed to have a house by the lake with corn and chickens and…

“We were supposed to grow old together.”

Both Kane and Jackson gave him puzzled looks. He pushed passed them, back down the ramp and began tearing through his remaining people. Turning around anyone who had even the slightest resemblance to Bryan. He couldn’t even remember if Bryan had made Clarke’s original list, he wasn’t there when Monty read it out loud for the entire camp.

“Bryan!” Miller was getting desperate, there were only 100 people in the main chamber ( _100, how did we end up here, again?_ ). He couldn’t lose Bryan. Not after everything they’ve been through. Months separated by the Skybox, then the ground, and then that motherfucking hydro generator. Miller was not going to let Kane and some radiation separate them again, for good this time. 

_The Hydro Farm._ It was a long-shot, but Miller wasn’t giving up until he tried all of his options. He raced for the door heading to the lower levels only to run into Octavia and her angry grounder mom standing in his way.

“Get out of my way, Octavia.” He sneered, he had no time for her grounder queen bullshit.

Indra looked as if she were about to intervene, but Octavia simply held up her hand and stepped aside, allowing Miller to pass. He’d have to remember to thank her later. 

The elevator ride to Level 5 felt like the longest in Miller’s life, and when the doors finally opened he felt as if he were either going to pass out or throw up from the stress. As he finally rounded the corner to the opening of the largest hydro farm he’s ever seen, he barely took any time to admire it before he ran into the rows of food. 

“Bryan!” he screamed until his throat was raw and ran until his legs fell out from under him. The hydro farm was empty. Bryan was gone. Miller finally let his emotions catch up with him as he sat, hunched over in the dirt, in between stalks of corn ( _god, why did it have to be corn?_ ). He cried harder than he ever had in his entire life. The loss of his father, on top of the emotional drainage of the end of the fucking world was too much for him and he curled his fingers into the damp earth. His tears leaked into the ground and all he could think was, _mind as well not waist water._

Miller couldn’t shake the feeling of how utterly alone he was now. His dad and Bryan were dead. Harper, Monty, and Jasper probably were too at this point. Bellamy, Clarke, and Raven never seemed to make it back from the island. He sobbed. _He was so alone_. 

He heard footsteps approaching behind him, probably Kane or Jackson coming to find him. Or, hell, even Abby came to find out who was screaming (he remembered the med bay being only a level above this). He didn’t care at this point. He didn’t care until the person behind him spoke.

“Nate?”

The noise that came out of Miller’s throat was caught somewhere between a sob, a laugh, and a sound of disbelief. He whipped his head around so quickly he would have been worried it’d snap on a normal day. But he didn’t care because standing there, behind him, in that stupid, _beautiful,_ red hoodie was Bryan. Bryan, who looked bone tired and worried out of his mind, but _alive._

Without even another thought, Miller scrambled from his spot on the ground. Both men didn’t hesitate before diving into one another’s arms. _He was as worried as I was,_ Miller realized. He squeezed Bryan tighter.

“I thought you were dead, Nate. People were talking about a Miller being taken out with the rest of them I thought the worst.” Bryan shook against him and grabbed onto the back of his guards’ jacket. “I didn’t see you when I woke up. _I was going out of my mind._ ” 

Miller buried his nose into Bryan’s shoulder and pulled back, so he could look him in the eyes. They were red and puffy, and his cheeks were wet from his tears. Miller imagined he looked the same. “I thought the same thing, Bry. Why the hell do you think I’m down here?” Miller grabbed both sides of his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs in a soothing motion. “How did you even find me?”

“I woke up and didn’t see you, so I went running to Alpha Station quarters only to be met with a bunch of angry grounders. Octavia was actually the one to find me and tell me you were here.” _Another thing to thank Octavia for._

Miller tugged Bryan back into his arms. “I don’t ever want to lose you again, you hear me?” 

“But what about Jackson?”

 _Jackson, right._ “He’ll understand. It was the end of the world, no one wanted to be alone.” Bryan nodded against his shoulder. 

“Nate?”

“Hmm”

“I love you.”

He broke out into a smile and placed a kiss just under Bryan’s ear. “I love you too.”

It seemed Bryan didn’t want to wait a second longer because he was suddenly turning his head and pressing his lips against Miller’s. Not that Miller was complaining. His kissed back with vigor, trying to make up for lost time (just like they did when he first got him back from Ice Nation). They knocked noses as they were switching to a more comfortable angle and Bryan began to laugh.

“Is it ironic that we got back together in the middle of a corn field?”

“It may not be in a house by a lake, but I did say you’d get to grow corn.” Miller said in all seriousness. 

Bryan’s smile grew and the gap in his teeth became more prominent, “what about my chickens?”

“We’ll make do.” Miller pulled him in and kissed the side of his head, leading Bryan out of the hydro farm and back up to the main level. Miller wasn’t going to be alone, he had Bryan. Everything was going to be just fine. 

•••

5 years went by faster than Miller expected. Not fast enough, but still fast. After learning that his friends were in fact alive and going to space (without him, might he add. _Those bastards_ ), he began to look forward to returning to the ground again. Like his dad said, they were going to rebuild the world.

Miller found out, from Niylah of all people, that the reason Bryan (and himself it seemed) even made it into the bunker was because Bellamy, Clarke, and Raven’s spots opened up. Never had he been more thankful that Bellamy wrapped the Rover around a tree in his life. 

He made a name for himself while in the bunker. With both Bellamy and his father no longer around, he became head of the guards and responsible for rotations and integrating grounders into their already working system. He also became a part of Octavia’s inner circle, which consisted of himself, Kane, Indra, and Niylah. He knew the inner workings of the bunker like the back of his hand. And with an in with the new commander, Miller was able to get Bryan in charge of the Hydro farm (not that it was difficult, he was one of the few remaining Farm Station inhabitants). 

Life in the bunker was fine. Peaceful. Miller almost didn’t want to go back to the ground. But then they past the 5-year mark. Then 5 and a half. Then 6. People were starting to become restless and the guards had to work round the clock to keep the peace. Miller sat in Octavia’s office for a year with her Indra and Kane trying to work out a solution, they came up with nothing. They were trapped. 

Then, 6 years and a couple weeks, the hatch to Polis opened and John Murphy stuck his head through the trap.

“You guys still alive down here?” How he managed to be the first one inside was beyond Miller.

However, the eight outside didn’t get any farther than Murphy did because 1200 people were suddenly pushing their way back up to the surface, Miller among them. As soon as sunlight hit his face he was immediately transported to 7 years ago when he first landed on earth, the difference this time? Less green. Ash and debris surrounded them, but he could see green in the distance and he knew everything would be fine. 

He almost landed face first into the concrete as a weight suddenly hit his back, tight arms coming around and squeezing his shoulders. Slim fingers, bitten finger nails. _Harper._ He twisted around so he could hug her properly and both of them were laughing. 

“You’re alive!” her happiness made him smile bigger.

“ _You’re_ alive!” 

When they finally pulled away he got a good look at her. She was older that was apparent but it more that she matured than anything else. Miller assumed he looked the same. She didn’t have her braid anymore, but she was still the same height, and utterly still the same Harper. _God, he missed her._ He tugged her in for another hug as he finally looked over her shoulder to see who was standing there. 

Monty looked the most grown up out of all of them, he realized. The matching haircuts him and Murphy were sporting suited him. Murphy and Emori seemed the same as always, instead now with a small bundle perched on her hip, and Echo hung near them. Bellamy, now sporting a beard, hovered close to Clarke, now with cropped hair, and a child? (he definitely had some catching up to do). He couldn’t help but notice the lack of friendly distance between them and thought, _son of a bitch finally did it._ Raven nodded her head at him and smirked,

“Miller.”

“Reyes.” He smiled as he finally let go of Harper. Bellamy was the next to step forward and clapped him on the back. _He had his friends back._

“Good to have you back.” Miller smiled at Bellamy and watched as the man turned his attention to Clarke.

“Good to be back.”

Everything seemed right, and it was almost as if no time had passed if it weren’t for the physical changes. Everyone seemed happier, lighter. Like back during their first days on the ground. Of course they had catching up to do, but that could wait, they had a bunker of people to bring back to the ground. Harper had other plans.  
Gasping, she reached forward and grabbed his left hand, staring at the metal band that wrapped his finger. “You got married?!” At her exclamation, everyone suddenly became intrigued.

“Congrats, man.” Bellamy put a hand on his shoulder.

“How long did it take after Praimfaya for you and Jackson to finally tie the knot?” Miller frowned at Raven but then realized they had no idea how much his life had changed over the 6 years ( _yeah, they had a lot of catching up to do._ ) 

“Oh, no, I’m not married to Jackson. Bryan and I got married, about a year and a half into it.” He explained, Harper gasped again.

“What?! You assholes got married without me?!” She wacked him on the shoulder.

“Ow! Hey, _you_ assholes went to space without me!” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Fair enough. Where is Bryan?”

Miller glanced around and found him sitting with some of the younger children who had been born in the bunker and were quite over whelmed with their new surroundings. He pointed in his direction and Harper took off running, only to stop so she wouldn’t topple him over with the force of her hug. Miller liked that picture, his best friend and his husband laughing together.

He turned back to find Bellamy, Clarke and the strange child missing from their group ( _probably to find Octavia and Abby_ ). 

“You worried about it being the same as before?” Murphy’s voice was caught somewhere between joking, serious, and concern (Miller decided that dad-Murphy was weird). 

“Nah, you weren’t down there. Things changed, _Octavia_ changed them.” Miller smiled again as he looked back towards Bryan, Harper and the small kids that were currently clinging to her leg. “I think things will be better this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
